


Need You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles needs Derek and Derek needs Stiles. Just a short ficlet about love, sex, and affection.





	

People think that it’s just Stiles who needs Derek’s reassurance and strength. And often it is. But people don’t know that Derek also needs Stiles’ reassurance and strength just as often.

Because sometimes after bad memories or a bad dream Stiles says to Derek,   
“Need you, Derek!”  
Derek lubes his big thick hard cock and slips it into Stiles’ tight warm hole.  
Then as Derek fucks Stiles long and deep, Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s hips and murmurs,  
“Need you, Derek! Need you!”, and Derek replies,   
“You’ve got me, Stiles! Always! You’re mine, heart, mind, body, and soul. Forever. And I’m yours, heart, mind, body, and soul. Forever”.

And sometimes after bad memories or a bad dream Derek says to Stiles,  
“Need you, Stiles!”  
Stiles lubes his long thick hard cock and slips it into Derek’s tight warm hole.  
Then as Stiles fucks Derek long and deep, Derek wraps his legs around Stiles’ hips and murmurs,  
“Need you, Stiles! Need you!”, and Stiles replies,  
“You’ve got me, Derek! Always! You’re mine, heart, mind, body, and soul. Forever. And I’m yours, heart, mind, body, and soul. Forever”.

Then after they both come, they hold each other, hug and kiss, and murmur endearments to each other.  
And as they fall asleep in each other’s arms,  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles says.  
“I love you, darling”, Derek replies.

Yes, people think that it’s just Stiles who needs Derek’s reassurance and strength. And often it is. But people don’t know that Derek also needs Stiles’ reassurance and strength just as often.

Sometimes Stiles needs Derek more and sometimes Derek needs Stiles more. But they always need each other just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
